In general, an electric vehicle has a shorter traveling distance than a car having an internal combustion engine. Therefore, when the electric vehicle is used, it is necessary for a driver to travel to a destination while going by way of charging equipment at relatively short intervals.
As a technology for calculating a travel route from a departure point to a destination of an electric vehicle, a method of calculating a travel route including going through charging equipment, as necessary, in consideration of information on the departure point and the destination, as well as a remaining amount of power of the electric vehicle or position information of the charging equipment is known (for example, Patent Literature 1).